


Maybe Tony Stark-Rogers Dosen't Hate Magic After All

by yasminakohl



Series: We're All Mad Here [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avenger Loki, Bruce and Loki are "medical bros", Good Loki, Inspired by Art, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Temporary Character Death, steve is going to be a big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: Tony Stark has always hated magic.Though the last few years it has  paved the way for a few awesome things.Steve has his mom back (so all the Avengers have a mom again).Thor got his little brother back.But he also still hates magic because, well as amazing as Loki aka Luka is now, there's still something about a unseen, unquantifiable force that just creeps him out.He's going to have to learn to adjust though.Since it is what brought him back from the dead this time.And not having to worry about dying on Steve sometime soon...BONUS.Scroll to the bottom to find the artwork that inspired this humble writing.





	1. Spiders Are Evil (This is Proof!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FISHNONES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/gifts).



"Stark."

"I'm not answering 'til you say it right."

Steve sighed and snapped, "Hey jack ass of a husband, get your ass over here and take care of these spiders trying really hard to kill our friends."

"Not quite but I'll take it because you said husband."

Steve shook his head. Some days working with your egotistical husband was enough to drive a person crazy. "Stark-Rogers."

"Whoop there it is." Tony cackled as he blasted three spiders off the side of the building Clint was currently crouched on.

"Stop being an ass and get the job done please."

"If I do what you say, do I get a blow job later?" Tony's voice purred in his ear.

"You better be on a sub-channel or you won't be getting anything, anytime soon." Steve growled as he pummeled the spider on his left, dodging the one on his right, until it exploded all over him.

"I gave Bucky an aneurysm the last time I talked about our sex life on open comms. And Sarah grounded me from my own shop."

"Yes, and Luka enforced it."

Then Tony groused over the team line, "God how many more of these things are there?"

“Twenty-six," Luka answered. "I do hate these vile things. I'd rather wrestle a bilgesnipe." Thor's laugh could be heard without the comms. 

"Hey they weren't just crawling up your building,” Clint bickered.

"That's because I know how to kill them with something more substantial that a pointy stick." Luka retorted. 

"I'll pointy your stick, buster,” Clint muttered.

"Thank you, no. Sarah prefers me as is."

"Luka!" Steve shouted over the comms, and pushed down the urge to throw his shield at the man who was technically his step-father.

"I am sorry. That was terribly rude."

"Let's just keep to the battle please. My life is weird enough without hearing about my resurrected mother's sex life with an equally resurrected God."

"Thanks." Bucky chimed in for the first time. "I don't want to hear about Ma's sex life either."

“Well, I'm glad for that." Phil said. "I'd rather think of you all as Ken dolls. Sexless." All the men groaned except the Hulk, who ignored all of them and ripped three legs off the spider currently in his giant hands. 

"Oh thanks Coulson." Clint groused. "You know you're back from the dead to, asshole."

"Oh my god, finish the boy bitching later, gentleman. I'm covered in blood and it ain't human." Natasha huffed out.

"I second that." Sarah's voice was heard in every ear.

"Tony just come over here and shoot me," Steve sighed.

"Nope."

"I hate you?"

"Nope." 

The comms were silent for the rest of the battle, until Luka spoke up and said, "I may have greatly miscounted." 

"Oh shit." Clint scrambled back and up on top the water tower behind him. "I think he counts as twenty-six all by himself."

"Crap," Steve hissed, "Tony, Thor, Luka, this is going to have to be on you. The rest of us are to soft of targets. Bucky and Clint, try and do as much damage as you can to the eyes." Steve skipped trying to tell Hulk what to do, and just let him keeping tearing apart the other spiders.

"Roger." Bucky said jumping the chasm between two buildings to get a better angle.

"No, Stark-Rogers. How many times do I have to tell you people?"

"Tony, fight now, snark later. And be carful."

“Always," Tony said softly. It had taken time but he had finally learned to play well with others; well, these others anyway. He lined up with Thor and Luka and the three of the concentrated their firepower on the six story tall spider. "I want to know who mutates a spider by the way, because this is just wrong."

Natasha snorted into the comms, "Don't look at me, I only like them when they fit in my hand."

Tony shivered, and fired again. 

Jarvis's voice was the next sound he heard, "Sir, you have one missile remaining." 

“Well, that sucks. Repulsers it is. Hey, do I have enough for the chest cannon?"

"Yes, sir, only just."

“Alright," Tony switched to the main comm line and let everyone know what he was doing. It was part of his playing better with others. "Going in closer, going to use the chest cannon. "

Steve's voice was high and breathy, and not in a way Tony liked to hear, "Tony, no stay back out of range."

"Out of missiles." Tony dropped lower and moved in as close as he dared. 

Then the worst happened. 

He died.

He heard the suit tear, felt the pain, felt the poison rip through his body, felt the pavement shudder under the weight of the suit, and heard his name screamed by almost every member of his team... almost. 

Steve's was the only voice he didn't hear, then he felt his faceplate ripped free and he knew why. Steve had been running towards him.

He couldn't feel anything anymore. It was strangely peaceful. Nothing hurt, the dull ache he'd lived with for all these years because of the reactor, was gone. 

"Jarvis, drop the suit,” Steve whispered.

“Yes, Captain."

Tony's suit fell away and he found himself cradled in Steve's lap. There was the downside, no pain equaled not feeling Steve's body pressed against his. "I'm sorry. Didn't see the other one hiding."

"None of us did." Steve chocked out. "Just be still, SHIELD is on its way."

"Babe, we both know it's not going to matter. If it did, I'd still be in the suit. I love you. I really did want to grow, well grayer, with you. Kiss me before I can't feel it any more."

Steve sobbed but leaned down and kissed his husband. "I love you."

Tony smiled, he used everything he had and managed to lift his arm up and rested it on Steve's cheek. "At least the powers that be let me feel this one last time." 

Then his hand fell away.

Steve felt the ground shake as the giant beasts behind him fell to the pavement, but he didn't react. He heard the SHIELD medical team pull up, it only made him curled more tightly around Tony. He felt Bucky's hand on his shoulder, he just shook his head. He heard Bucky's voice but not the words as he staggered to stand up. He heard the Hulk's roar and felt the pavement shudder as Bruce ran. He walked towards the tower but it was Luka who stopped him.

"Let me take you back. You don't want anyone to see him this way." 

Steve looked at Tony's body laying in his arms. His left leg was a bloody mess of flesh and bone, his hip nearly as bad. 

A smaller spider had been flush underneath the mammoth one and when Tony had dropped down to eye level, it had launched itself at him and bit into his leg. They had both crashed down as Tony lost the ability to fly. Both creatures were dead now but Steve had no sense of happiness about it.

Steve felt the pull of Luka's magic and then he saw the penthouse before him. Luka was there, then a mere second later so was his mother. He walked into their bedroom and gently laid Tony on their bed. 

"I told you to be careful. You'd been so good at listening to my orders. But you had to ignore them one last time." Steve said around the lump in his throat. He unzipped Tony's flight suit and pulled it from his shoulders. He felt the slim fingers of his mother's hand on his shoulder. "I got to get him cleaned up. Can't leave him like this." 

“Alright," The fingers trailed away as Sarah moved off to the bathroom. 

He felt Luka behind him. "There's nothing you can do, is there?"

“No," Steve heard the catch in Luka's voice. "I have never been able to unravel the spell that returned Sarah and I. I still do not even know who worked the spell."

Steve nodded, he pushed the suit the rest of the way down Tony's chest. "Take Mama out of here please."

"You know she will argue."

"The stress isn't any good for the baby. Just please." Steve turned and looked at Luka over his shoulder. He was still sometimes baffled by how this man, this fallen god, this frost giant, who had once tried to kill them all and take over his world had become so important to them all.

Luka nodded. He turned and retreated to the bathroom, a bowl of water and several wash cloths appearing on the table next to Steve. He felt the fissure of magic and knew Luka had teleported them back to their floor. Luka was the only one who could get away with being so high-handed with Sarah.

"What am I going to do without you?" Steve rung out the cloth and wiped Tony's face. "Guess I really am supposed to be alone. First Bucky, then Peggy, now you, I, I don't think I can lose anyone else,” Steve whispered horsely.

Steve cut the rest of the suit off and cleaned Tony's legs, the water in the bowl staying crystal clear despite the state Tony had been in. "I'll never hear your laugh again. I'll never hear you moan for me again. I'll never hear you argue with me again. I'd give almost anything to hear you yell at me one more time."

"Steve?" Bruce's soft voice broke through to him.

"Yeah?" 

"Steve, the medics, they have to... time of death." 

Steve nodded, of course they needed to see him. Paperwork. "I'll be right back." He closed his eyes, kissed Tony's cheek and pulled a sheet up to Tony's shoulders.

Steve left the room, everyone was in their living room. Thor had Jane wrapped up in his arms, Bucky was sitting on the couch, head hung low, Clint perched next to him on the arm of the couch, arms around Bucky's shoulders. Natasha had her head resting on Bruce's chest. Luka stood near the door, Sarah's arms around his waist.

"I asked you to take Mama away from here." Steve's voice was rough.

"And I told you she would argue. You do not argue with a pregnant woman." 

Sarah pulled away from Luka, stepping towards Steve, Steve held up his hands and shook his head no, stepping back.

The next thing he consciously saw was his heavy bag in the gym. He pounded on the bag harder than ever. His hits draining every bit of anger from his body. 

He tried not to be envious of the couples up stairs. Really, it could have been any one of them. It could have been his mother, pregnant with her second son, holding Loki's blue lifeless hand. It could have been Jane railing at a still not immortal Thor, a second time. Bruce, never being found again after the Hulk seeing the lifeless eyes of their Natasha. Bucky retreating permanently into the Solider mindset after loosing Clint. It could have been any of them, but it wasn't, it was him. The man out of time, again. 

Again fingers on his shoulder brought him back to the moment. Again it was Luka. "They have left."

Steve nodded mutely. 

"Bruce has called Pepper and James." 

Steve jerked, he should have been the one to call Tony's closest friends. "Happy?" 

"Was with Pepper. He is driving her to the airport as we speak, they will be here in six hours. James is in Europe, he will be here as soon as he is free of the fight he was about to go into."

"Bruce should have waited. Rhodie needs a clear mind,” Steve mumbled.

"He is not fighting. It was a liaison mission, not an Iron Patriot mission. The armor is with him so he will be flying here immediately. Jarvis has already told him he will be taking control of the suit."

Steve nodded once more. "When does it stop hurting?" They knew of the children Loki had lost over the years, the marriage torn apart. Steve knew if any of them could understand the pain he was feeling it would be the God they now called Luka.

Luka sighed, shaking his head, "It doesn't."

"Was afraid of that."

"Come, you are not ready to be apart from him yet."

Steve thought to himself, "I'll never be ready." 

The penthouse was empty when Steve walked back in. In the bedroom he sat against the headboard and pulled Tony up so his head was in his lap, relishing the last time he'd get to run his hand through Tony's brown hair. He ignored the coolness of Tony's scalp under his fingers, he closed his eyes against the red stained sheet. "I miss you already."

The battle fatigue and grief took its toll on Steve and he fell asleep, his hand still in Tony's hair.

He slept through the golden shimmer that wrapped itself around Tony's body, the shimmer that glowed brightest over Tony's left leg. He slept through the mending of flesh and bone. He slept through pale yellow poison pushing itself out of Tony's pores to stain the sheets yet another color. He slept through the reactor raising out of Tony's chest slowly. He slept through six tiny pieces of metal slipping free as the reactor settled on the bed next to Tony's right hand. Steve slept through the gold filling the hole that had housed the reactor for years. Slept as the shimmer became flesh and bone that had been left long ago in a cave in Afghanistan. He slept on as the wrinkles softened and disappeared from Tony's face. Slept as the gray that had caused him so many heartaches these last few years disappeared and became the dark chestnut brown he loved so much. 

He slept as Tony became whole again.

He slept even when Tony woke with a gasping breath. 

Steve slept as Tony scrambled away on shaky legs and caught himself on the dresser with trembling hands. 

He slept as Tony sank down onto the carpet, shivering, trying to make sense of what he knew. 

Steve woke at the first soft whisper of his name. He was startled to find his lap empty, his hand on the bed next to his leg. He was startled as he searched the room to see who had moved Tony and why, to find, "Tony?"

"I think so." 

Steve scrambled to his husband and pulled him into his arms. The tears he'd yet to let himself shed, free flowing. "How?"

"No clue, but I'm guessing I might have to rethink my position on magic."

Steve leaned back and looked at Tony. That's when he noticed everything. "You're younger."

"No, still me," after a pause, "I think."

Steve picked Tony up and carried him to the bathroom. "The reactors gone." 

Tony shivered, ”Magic. Luka?"

Steve shook his head. "I asked."

"Oh holy crap I look like I did when I was twenty. I think this what I looked like when I was twenty. I don't remember.” Steve stilled at the comment. He started to ask what Tony meant but then Tony continued, "I was way to drunk to remember what I looked like then."

"Your voice is softer." Steve pointed out. 

"So are my hands." Tony held them out, all the callouses from working metal were gone, so were all the scars from various cuts and burns over the years. 

Steve couldn't stand it anymore, he turned Tony around on and kissed him. 

Tony pulled back and chuckled, "As much as I'm loving the loven', you are covered in some very gross, hm, biological gunk."

Steve looked down, he was still in his uniform from the battle, complete with bits of exploded spider and Tony's blood. He'd never shed clothes so fast in his life. Once free of it he picked Tony up and carried him into the shower. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm all clean." Tony said leaning against the shower wall.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Hell, out of my reach. The last time I did, you died."

"But I walked it off."

Steve groaned at the horrible joke, "Not happening."

“Shit, we have to tell the others before they call everyone."

Steve flinched, ”To late. Jarvis what time is it?"

"6:01 pm, Sir, Miss Potts and Mr. Hogan will be arriving in New York in approximately 90 minutes and Colonel Rhodes is in-bound and should be in the tower in four hours."

“Well, for fuck sakes, Jarvis, call them and tell them I got better,” Tony exclaimed. 

"Of course, Sir. Shall I tell them how this getting better occurred?"

"Yes. No, oh hell, I don't know. Yes, tell them." 

"Certainly." 

Steve kissed Tony again. He held his husband tight, tight enough in fact he should be pushing Steve away. "Tony?"

"Hmm?" Tony asked basking in the feeling of Steve's arms around him again.

"That didn't hurt?"

"What dying? Yes, it hurt. Until everything went numb,” Tony answered with a head tip.

“No, I meant the hug."

Tony shook his head, "No, was it supposed to?"

"Not on purpose."

"You weren't holding back?"

"Not nearly enough,” Steve cringed. 

"Huh, wonder what else is different?"

"We need to talk to Bruce, and probably Luka."

"Ug the green med twins?" Tony whined. 

"Yes."

"They are just going to poke and prod me, and I'd much rather use my second chance to have you poke and prod me." Tony groused. 

"I will poke and prod you all you want once we know you're really okay."

"Fine. They get two hours, during which time they better feed me because I am starving."

Steve finished his shower and the pair dried and dressed. 

"Where is everyone Jarvis?" Tony asked pulling on a sweatshirt.

"They are in the commons area. Mrs. Sarah is asleep on the couch at the moment."

“Alright, so how do we do this? Both walk in, you walk in and tell them?"

"Both, I am not letting go of you." Steve says threading their fingers together.

"Okay, let's go."

The ride down was quick, Tony had Jarvis delay the door opening for a moment to breathe. He was sure he was about to be squished back to death. He gave to order to open the door and Steve and Tony stepped out of the car. 

Gasps all around could be heard along with a groggy, "Hmmm?" from Sarah as she woke up from the sounds around the room. 

Bruce was the first to reach Tony, his arms wrapped around the inventor and then he stepped back, "I don't care how."

"Steve sold his soul to a crossroads demon." Tony said heavily.

"Asshole, that was my guess." Clint said reaching up to slug Tony in the shoulder but stopped. "Guess I shouldn't hit the walking dead. You migh - oww,” Clint stopped as Bucky head slapped him.

"Don't ever do that to him again." Bucky growled, tipping his head towards Steve, then pulled Clint away. 

Sarah pulled him into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad you're back. I'm sure someone will tell us how."

"Uh we sort of need Luka and Bruce to check him over." That statement got Steve a lot of stupid looks, so he re-explained, "No, I sort of didn't check my strength like I should have and he didn't notice."

"How much do you think you used?" Luka asked.

"Not enough to hurt him but enough he should have been uncomfortable."

"Let's try this real fast, Tony squeeze Steve's hand as hard as you can." Clint said.

Tony shrugged but did it. Steve winced, "Yeah, he's stronger."

"And younger,” Thor offered. 

"Oh and…" Tony pulled up his shirt, "reactor free." That statement got a second set of gasps. 

“All right, lab, now." Bruce said sternly.

"Fine, but someone better bring me food. I really am hungry."

Natasha started to say, "Steve, why don't-"

"No."

"Understandably Steve is having some separation issues." Tony said softly. 

"I figured as much, which is why I was going to say, take him to the medbay and the boys will be there in a moment with some food for all of you."

Steve face was a new shade of red when he said, "Oh." 

Natasha got her hug in before Steve ushered Tony back in to the elevator.

It was about ten minutes before Bruce and Luka showed up with a tray of soup, sandwiches, and a stack of bowls.

"I want you to start with the soup. Until we know what's going on." Bruce handed Tony a bowl.

Tony sighed but didn't argue, yet.

Bruce took x-rays, an MRI and a CAT scan. Luka spoke a few spells, each one getting the same confused look from the mage. Bruce and Luka looked over the screens of Bruce's tests and a floating hologram that Luka had projected that somehow quantified his magical findings. 

Steve had his arms wrapped around Tony, still not letting go.

“Um, am I going to get to pee alone?"

"Nope."

"Oh yeah we need a urine sample." Bruce called digging into his drawer and finding a sealed sample cup, before throwing it over his shoulder.

Steve caught it and pulled Tony up from the exam table. 

"Oh for crying out loud." Tony grouched.

Steve sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm driving you insane. But you're here." 

"I know. I get it. They lost Rhodie on me once. I get it. He was my best friend not my husband." Tony hugged Steve, "And he was only missing, not you know, actually dead."

"I suppose I could let you pee." Steve flushed red.

"You can stand outside the door." Tony offered walking over to the bathroom. Steve opted to lean against the wall and count to ten in each of the seven languages he knew. 

"Holy crap I didn't realize how bad I had to pee." Tony joked. "Bruce where to you want the biohazard?"

"Next to the centrifuges."

"Stark-Roger."

“Oh no, your never doing that again,” Steve pulled Tony into his arms holding him tight.

“Sorry," Tony looked sincere.

"So..." Luka started.

"Yeah Skinny Green, you never start a sentence like that." Tony quipped sitting down in one of the office chairs scattered around. Steve's hands instantly settled onto his shoulders.

Luka gave him a withered look. "The magic that brought you back is similar to that which brought Sarah and I back. But it is not the same. I believe it is because you were only gone a matter of hours, as we were gone for much longer."

"You think the same person did it but a different spell?" Tony asked.

“Yes, there is something else. I do not have to proper tools here. I would like us to go to Asgard. I need to see you through the soul-forge.”

"What else is it?" Steve asked, fear rising.

"It is not worrisome. It has to do with his de-aging. What I have found, well, it looks like the work of one of Idun's apples."

"The apples that you guys eat to stay young?" Bruce asks.

“Yes,” Luka nodded, “I was able to procure one for Sarah. She's not a god so it's effects will last her centuries,” Luka explained. "But what I can see here, compared to what I saw from her… She didn't grow younger, and she is still aging just at a much slower than rate. You are younger, and your cells are aging but not but at the rate of Sarah. The difference seems to be being utilized by making you stronger."

Tony was confused. "So how long do I have?"

"A century or so,” Luka looked back at his hologram. "I think the spell was worked so that your lifespan would better equal Steve's. It would be cruel of The Norns to bring you back and then make you outlive him,” Luka explained. "This is why I want the forge. It and the healers will verify this."

Tony asked spinning the chair, "Bruce can I have sandwich now?"

“Yes, you can have a sandwich."

"Oh thank you, there is a god."

"Yes in fact there are two in the building."

Tony choked on his first bite, "Wow I can't believe you went there."

Luka replied, "Faith has never been an issue for us."

"Oh boy, I am not tall enough for you two to snipe at each other." Steve said looking around for something to stand on.

"Oh jeez, it's not like we'd drown you with our snark." Tony shook his head. 

"Not taking that chance. Drowning is not fun."

"So for my part in all of this,” Bruce interrupts. "Your cells show a repair rate to rival Steve’s, Bucky's and the Hulk’s. None of your previous fractures can be found, your appendix, by the way is back."

"Damn that fucker hurt when it went last time,” Tony complained.

"I don't think it will be going again. There is also no visible damage from the reactor, the lingering effects of the palladium poisoning… gone.”

"What, what lingering effects?" Steve ask spinning Tony's chair around so they were facing each other.

Tony blanched, “Um, nothing really."

"Tony was sterile.” Bruce said flatly.

Tony went bright red, not that it mattered, it's not like he could knock Steve up either way, but still, "Damn it Bruce what happened to Doctor patient..."

"Not that kind of Doctor,” Bruce says with his biggest 'bite me' grin.

"What else?" Steve pointed out, "You said effects not effect."

"Decreased circulation and some nerve damage,” Tony gets out before Bruce can do it for him.

"Nerve damage?" Steve's voice kept getting higher.

"It happened before we met. There was no way to reverse it. Damn it Steve." Tony sighed, "The nerves around the reactor were the worst but it just meant that I didn't feel it as much. Blessing actually. You know how weird it is to actually feel a three pound magnet in your chest?"

"No. I'm sorry.” Steve ran his hand over Tony’s hair.

"I know I have secrets, but most of it is just stuff I've never gotten around to telling you,” Tony explains.

"Okay."

"Kay, can we be done for now? I'm wiped all of the sudden,” Tony asks, visibly exhausted.

“Yes, your body is still changing. We should travel to Asgard on the morrow." Luka said looking to Bruce for conformation. 

"Yeah I need a few hours in the morning. I have a conference call that I can't reschedule on this short of notice." Bruce explains.

"I don't plan on getting up before ten so you can just wait for me." Tony said walking towards the door. Steve shrugged and followed Tony out.

In the penthouse Steve picked Tony up and carried him to their bed. "Was that a ruse or are you tired?"

"Both. I am tired but I needed to get out of there." Tony didn't mind going back to Asgard. Though he was sure to hear it from Odin for getting himself killed. "I do want to try and get some sleep. Will you lay with me?"

"Still not letting you out of my sight."

Tony smiled and pulled his shirt off and climbed into bed, then groaned and flopped over onto his stomach. "I haven't been able to do this in years." 

Steve joined him and curled up around him. He held tight and relished the feeling of Tony's warm skin touching his. He tried to keep the sob in, tried to not let it escape. It was irrelevant now, Tony was alive, for some time it would seem, but it broke free anyway.

"It's okay, shush, I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. Oh god I'm sooo sorry Steve." Tony held his sobbing husband, his own tears falling freely. They laid curled in each other's arms until Steve cried himself out.

Tony had started kissing all the skin he could reach when his own tears had ceased. There wasn't a square micron of skin he hadn't kissed on Steve's right shoulder, the side of his neck, the right side of his own face. Steve slowly calmed down and kissed back a few times. 

The nice thing was, Steve wasn't a snotty crier, just tears, so when their kisses slipped from sporadic to continuously soft to hint of lust to a full out battle for dominance...

Tony let Steve win the battle and was pinned to the bed for his submission. Steve hovered over Tony as he always had until Tony reached up and pulled him down. "No reactor, no compromised lungs."

It was such a foreign feeling to touch every inch of Tony. "I think I might miss the glow." Steve said, a sad smile on his lips, just before he kissed the skin that wasn't there this morning.

Tony gasped at the feeling of the soft lips touching the new skin. It almost tickled. 

“I think I miss the taste of coconut,” Tony kissed the top of Steve’s head.

Steve nipped at the virgin skin and heard the sound he thought he'd never hear again; Tony moaning his name. Steve’s heart clenched but he pushed the away the tears treating to fall again. Instead he kissed and nipped every bit of the new skin trying to catch up for time lost.

He finally moved lower kissing his way to Tony’s cock. The gasp from his first lick went along ways towards filling the hole that had appeared hours ago. He decided he was going to fill the ache with every sound he could ring out of Tony.

He swirled his tongue around the tip, just enough to get the taste of Tony on his tongue before he kissed his way back up Tony’s body.

The whimper was another sound added to the closing chasm in his soul. 

“You know I never leave a job unfinished,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear. Oh, yes that little gasp, check. “But there’s something I needed up here.” He reached over the nightstand and pulled the clear bottle from the drawer. The hitch in Tony’s breath, yep, that was added to.

“Please,” Tony begged.

“Never letting you go,” Steve whispered again. He kissed his was back down Tony. He poured a little of the slippery fluid on his fingers, he waited for the silence of Tony holding his breath in anticipation. When he heard it, he kissed the beautiful cock in front of him and pressed into his husbands body. Then he heard the ever so pretty whine of Tony wanting more.

Steve smiled and took Tony to the root as he stroked his prostrate. 

“Ssss-teve,” Tony stuttered.

He added a second finger and held his breath to keep from making a sound. He needed to hear everything.

“Please, oh god, Steve,” Tony thrashed his head to the side. “Oh, get up here and kiss me again,” Tony moaned.

Who was he to deny his husband? Steve made sure to stop half way and kiss the new skin again before kissing Tony.

“I need you,” Tony arched up into Steve’s hovering body. “I need you.”

“I’m right here.”

Tony decided to try out his new strength and flipped them, “No you’re right there.” He steadied Steve’s cock before lowering himself down into it.

“Oh, oh my, Tony,” Steve moaned.

“To slow old man,” he smiled as he leaned down and kissed his husband, “I’m younger now, maybe we should see if I can keep up with you.”

Steve trailed his hands up Tony’s thighs to his waist, “Today I just want to feel you. I want to watch your face as I fill you.”

“I like the way you think.”

“How about you lean down here and kiss me then?”

Tony smiled, “Always.”

Steve met him half way then slid them backwards to the headboard. 

“I was afraid I’d never get to see this again,” Steve held Tony tightly.

“I knew I was never going to see it again,” Tony shivered. 

The couple kissed again working each other to the final edge, “Please Steve.”

“Hmm, right there with you,” Steve kissed Tony’s cheek, “come for me, let me feel you.”

Tony couldn't say no to that.

The second Steve felt Tony tighten around him, the warmth hit his stomach he came, silently as he listened to Tony scream his name.

Steve watched Tony’s face, re-memorizing… everything.

The pair panted collapsing into each other.

Tony giggled a minute later. Steve couldn't lean back to look at him, so he pushed Tony away.

“I’m not forty-five anymore.”

“Okay?”

“I might, just maybe, might be able to keep up with you,” Tony smiled lasciviously and rocked back on Steve’s still hard cock. 

“I don’t need you to keep up with me. Not even today. I just want to hold you.” 

“You are,” Tony kissed Steve. “You are.”

Steve refused to cry again. He wrapped both arms around Tony and held him tight, breathing in his scent. 

They stayed together for quite a while before Tony had to move, his foot trying to go to sleep from being bent and partially under Steve’s thigh.

Tony walked to the bathroom to clean up a bit, he made sure the door was open so Steve could still see him. Once he was clean, he warmed up a wash cloth and cleaned his mess from Steve’s abs. Steve took the rag from him and clean the rest of himself up.

The couple curled around each other and fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorty for you.

Jarvis carefully raised the lighting level until Tony woke and asked what was up.

“I wanted to inform you Sirs, that Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogun have arrived.”

“Thanks buddy. You did tell them I am alive and all that?”

“Yes sir. Dr. Banner has also spoken with Ms. Potts and Colonel Rhodes, explaining some of the side effects of your return. And you will be happy to hear that you had not yet been declared dead legally, so no paperwork is required to reverse the declaration.”

“Oh good, that paperwork is ugly,” Steve mumbled into Tony’s shoulder.

“Says the expert.”

Steve smiled, “Yeah not something you want to add to a resume.”

“Suppose I have to get up and be seen and stuff.”

“It would seem appropriate, sir.”

Tony groaned but got up, Steve right behind him. The pair were in the commons area in five minutes. It was apparently enough time for Pepper to lose her shoes, and gain a glass of wine. Which Thor took the second the elevator open with Tony and Steve in it. 

“Oh my god, Tony, you, oh…” She had her hand over here mouth staring at him. She reached out, Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a big hug. 

“I’m sorry Pep. I promise I didn't do it on purpose.”

“I know. You wouldn't do that to Steve.”

“I wouldn't have done it to you either,” he said kissing her cheek. 

“You look like when we first met,” she whispered. She leaned back, “If you do that god awful half bleach thing again, I will get Thor to set that hammer of his on you and shave it all off.”

Tony laughed and hugged her again, “I promise no bleach will come any where near my hair.”

Pepper nodded and stepped away from Tony. She pulled Steve into a hug, “I’m sorry we weren't here for you while he was gone.”

Steve hugged her back, “It’s okay.” He shook his head, “I wasn't very good company anyway.”

“Of course you weren’t. No one would have expected you to be. Men, really.”

Steve laughed, “It just seemed like something that should have been said.” 

“How much did the press get a hold of?” Tony asked.

“That you were wounded in the fight and that every measure was being taken to save you,” Pepper answered, still holding onto Steve.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Um Pep, you trying to steal my man? ‘Cause, I’m back and all that so you can’t snag him.”

Pepper bolted up right and blushed, “Oh god no, Tony. I wouldn’t, I mean Steve I like you and you're nice but uh, crap.”

Tony kissed her again, “It’s fine. Have you slept at all?”

“No, I was on the phone with Tokyo all night and was about to get a nap when Bruce called. Then I had to deal with the media and then Jarvis was calling.”

“Drink your wine, take a nap, go through this all again with me when Rhodie gets here.”

Thor had been curiously quiet the entire time. Steve waited for Pepper and Happy to head out before asking the Thunderer what was wrong.

“Nothing my friend, I do understand better than most finding a love one returned to you from the clutches of death.”

“We kind of do don't we?” Steve asked, thinking of Loki and Sarah.

“Aye. Luka took Sarah to their room a bit ago. She has had a few of the false contractions, the Brass…”

“Braxton Hicks,” Steve offered up. “Yeah I never heard the end of it when I was little. She had them for months before I was born.”

“Trouble maker before you even showed up? Really Steve how could you?” Tony asked.

Steve rolled his eyes at his husband and pulled him in for another hug. “Hush you.”

“Nope, I think you should feed me.”

“Hungry again?”

“Little bit, hoping for something a little more than soup and a sandwich.”

“There is pizza. The others grew hungry while you slept,” Thor offered.

“Perfect,” Tony smiled rubbing his hands together. Six slices later Tony wondered if he was going to have to eat like Steve now. But when he mentioned it, reaching for a seventh slice, Bruce explains that Luka and he think it should tapper off after a week or so. 

"This one of the things he wants the soulforge for?"

Bruce nodded, "Among other things. I think he just wants to show off his medical knowledge to their healers," he said with a knowing smile. 

"I don't blame him, after the way I saw some of the Asgardians sneer at him," Steve said. 

Tony nodded, pointing at Thor, "The big one standing next to the one who challenged Steve at the wedding."

"Olaf, yes," Thor flinched at a memory, "he and Loki had more than one quarrel over the years. He was never able to accept Loki's use of magic, though many of us posses some abilities."

"It's simple brother, he is jealous," Luka explained walking to the fridge. 

"Wow, full blue," Tony said.

"Hm," Loki looked down at his hand, "the coolness of my skin calms the baby. I forgot to change when I came to get us something to drink." 

"You are no longer angry about being Jüton?" Thor asked. 

"I never said that. Sarah is not dissuaded by this visage, so the seething anger may have been dulled, but given even a sliver of a chance I would be rid of this," Luka said his arms out showing of his torso.

"I think your very handsome," Steve replied, "I can see the beauty Mama sees. If you are ever comfortable enough I would love to paint your portrait, for Mama," he adds thinking that one she would love it and two it would keep it from being weird, since this is his step-father-to-be.

"I will consider it."

"It would be nice for the baby, all the generations really." Steve added once more.

Luka nodded but didn't say anything. "Let us know when your ready to travel in the morn."

Tony nodded drinking a full glass of pop in three chugs, "You sure I'm okay?" He asks looking at the now empty glass. "That my fourth glass after seven slices of pizza."

"Stark, you eaten the much pizza before," Luka said exasperated. "And no, I do not know."

“Sorry.”

“I understand your fears. But I can do nothing more here, now I am going back to my…” Luka stalled out, “to the mother of my child,” then he blinked out of sight.

“I think I owe Frosty an apology.”

Steve shook his head, “Maybe one where you don't call him Frosty.”

“Hey I didn't call him Sully.”

Steve stared at his husband. “Please do not ever make a comment like that on his color. I just got you back, I will not let you die because of a comment like that.”

“I would have meant it with, well with like," Tony shrugged, "not love, because only Sarah and Thor love him,” Tony groused.

Steve shook his head and ignored the rambling. 

The next few hours were spent on the couch Steve wrapped around Tony watching a couple movies while they waited for Rhodie to make land.

**Author's Note:**

> Fishnones does amazing art work. She and Petite_Madam are my favorite artist.  
> When Fishnones posted the art of a de-aged (or just plain young) Tony Stark, I knew I had to do something with it.  
> This is what happened. I tied it to my already existing story line of Why Tony Stark Hates Magic (We're All Mad Here Series) for a little more angst and because I can :) .  
> I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to read the series.  
> Also Fishnones has a Society6 page. Hit her up and buy her amazing art work. I have a shirt of this piece and a print of her Mad Hatter Tony :)  
> https://society6.com/fishnones


End file.
